REBELL oder TOM RIDDELs Jugend
by Leony
Summary: Eine Story über Tom Riddel. Es ist jetzt mal als PG13 eingestuft aber nur, weil ich da ein paar sachen wie ein Misshandlung zu Wort kommen lassen und net weis welches ich sonst nehmen soll. Ich hab versucht das Hnadeln von Tom zu erklären und das kam ra


Es gehört nix mir alles J.K.R., leider.  
  
REBELL oder TOM RIDDELs Jugend  
  
Schon wieder muss ich zu ihm, unserem „über alles geliebten"Direktor, nur wegen Prof. Dumbledore, der alte Narr. Er denkt er kenne mich und meine Gefühle nur, weil auch er nicht „reinblütig"ist, aber ich werde es ihm und allen anderen zeigen denn mit mir, Tom Vorlost Riddel, ist nicht zu spaßen. Ich werde mich für all die Schmach und die verachtenden Blicke aus meinem eigenen und den anderen Häusern sowie die meines Erzeugers rächen.  
  
Denn ich bin anderes. Ich bin der Erbe Slytherins und somit auch der Herrscher über die Kammer des Schreckens, die ich schon am Anfang meines 2.Jahres in Hogwarts fand und nach der schon tausende ausgebildete Zauberer vergeblich suchten, so auch Albus Dumbledore. Doch ich, ein 2.Klässler fand sie ohne mich besonders ansträngen zu müssen.  
  
Mit Asgart, dem Basilisken, schloss ich schnell Freundschaft er war der einzige der an mich heran kam und er tat alles um mir zu helfen er tötet auch dieses nichtsnutzige Etwas von einer Hexe. Es war mein Wunsch denn SIE war wie ich doch SIE musste NIE diese Schmach fühlen, vom eigenen Vater und der ganzen Welt verachtet zu werden ohne das man was dafür konnte. NEIN SIE hatte eine LIEBEVOLLE FAMILIE und was hatte ich NICHTS nur mich und meine Gaben.  
  
Ja, meine Gaben sie waren die einzigen Gründe warum ich überhaupt 11 wurde und nach Hogwarts kam, wären sie nicht gewesen hätte mich mein „Vater" schon längst tot geprügelt gehabt als ich noch NICHT mal 5 Jahre alt war. Aber durch meine angeborene sehr starke Heilkraft überlebte ich die Prügelstrafen meines Erzeugers jedes Mal, auch wenn sie immer schlimmer wurden und es nicht beim bloßen verprügeln blieb.  
  
An meinem 7.Geburtstag lud er zum ersten mal „Freunde"von ihm zu uns ein. Das Ergebnis waren zwei Tage brutalster Folter. Es war alles dabei, von Schlägen über Verbrennungen und Schnittwunden bis hin zur Vergewaltigung.  
  
Ja ich war schon immer ein hübsches Kind. Was mein Vater, wie man sieht für sich nutzte denn er bekam pro Besuch von seinen angeblichen Freunden immer so grob geschätzt ungefähr 5.000 Pfund. Und sie kamen so alle 2 Wochen und wenn sie gerade lustig waren brachten sie noch jemand mit oder filmten ihre Aktivitäten.  
  
Mit 10 kam ich ins Heim da ein paar Nachbarn meinten mein Vater würde mich vernachlässigen. Klar deshalb wurde ich auch jeden Tag geschlagen und gefickt von ihm.  
  
Im Heim fand ich nie Freunde denn ich war ihnen unheimlich. Eigentlich ging es mir ja gut bis einem Betreuer so ein besagtes Videoband in die Hände fiel da ein Bekannter von ihm zu den „Freunden"meines Vaters gehörte und meint da wäre ein voll geiler Amateur-Porno drauf und er sollt ihn sich mal rein ziehen.  
  
Es kam wie es kommen musste er erkannte mich und stellte mich vor die Wahl entweder er zeigt es der Polizei oder ich würde mich erkenntlich zeigen. Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich zeigte mich „erkenntlich"was soviel hieß wie ich lies mich auch von ihm vögeln und so weiter. Doch leider stand auch er auf SM uns fing das ganze von vorne an.  
  
Ihr fragt euch warum ich mich dagegen war es der Polizei zu zeigen und meinen Vater an zu zeigen? Vielleicht weil ich ihn immer noch lieb hatte? Nein, weil ich meine eigene Rache wollte und die würde er bekommen. Oh ja er würde leiden, zwar jetzt noch nicht aber später genauso wie alle anderen.  
  
Als ich dann nach Hogwarts kam entschied ich mich nach allem was ich im Zug schon hörte gleich für Slytherin und gegen die anderen Häuser.  
  
Ich glaube der Hut spürte meine Hass und deshalb meinte er nur: „Willkommen mein Lord. Ihr werdet großes vollbringen und deshalb sollt ihr gemäß dem Blut welches ihn euch fließt nach Slytherin kommen."Wobei es das Haus laut aus rief.  
  
Am Anfang war ich über seine Worte verwirrt doch bald verstand ich sie. Meine Mutter war die einzige Tochter Slytherins gewesen. Doch warum er mich Lord nannte verstand ich erst vor kurzem.  
  
Denn ich nannte mich am Ende des 6. Schuljahres um in Lord Voldemort. Doch bis jetzt weis nur Asgart wie ich mich nenne. Und meine zwei ersten Gefolgsleute oder wenn man so will auch Freunde Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape davon, doch das wird nicht so bleiben denn spätestens in 5 Jahren werden alle Menschen vor meinem Namen erzittern.  
  
Doch jetzt muss ich erst noch zu Dippet unserem Direktor, da wie gesagt mich Dumbi dorthin geschickt hat. Ich glaube, weil ich anscheinen schon wieder 2.Klässler terrorisiert habe. Aber in spätestens 2 Minuten bin ich wieder drausen denn Dumbi hat keine Beweise. Außerdem terrorisiere ich als 7.Klässler nur noch 3.Klässler und keine mehr aus der 2ten dafür habe ich doch Sev.  
  
Also wie gesagt wir sehen und wieder.  
  
Ende  
  
Und wie war es?? Hat es euch gefallen??? puppyeyes Ganz lieb auf den Reviews-Knopf kucken tu mit Augen klimper 


End file.
